


The Court

by JohnnaLeigh



Series: Court of Pleasures [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Human Feyre Archeron, Human Rhysand (ACoTaR), Light Bondage, Multi, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnaLeigh/pseuds/JohnnaLeigh
Summary: Sooo if you liked it let me know and maybe there will be a part two.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Court of Pleasures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581352
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	The Court

Feyre had never been scared of much. She was good at what she did, and it was always a good feeling to see the men who couldn't make her happy. They all thought they were different. That they would be the one to make her scream. But there was no one who would come close to the man she thought of in her head as they tried their best to pleasure her. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her own reflection. Her dress was red, and it matched the lipstick that she always wore, the smirk on her face apparent as she pulled back her hair, not wanting it to get in the way, as she knew what tonight would bring.

There was a bachelor party for a rich freak, and he was treating his friends to the best of the best. The Court. A bar with a basement for those who were not quite confident enough to share their kinks with the world. She placed her mask on her face, her hair done up perfectly and took one last took at herself, knowing that only she really appreciated the way she looked, and that the men that would meet her downstairs didn't care about her dress, or how much time it had taken to do her hair, only that her pussy was shaved the way they liked, and that her breasts would bounce when they thrust their fingers into her.

She blew a kiss at the mirror and winked to herself, laughing softly and heading for the stairs. She saw some of the other girls, and nodded to them, calling them by name even with their masks on, as they did little to hide the identity of someone you already knew, especially when you were actually looking at their faces and not their tits. Feyre made it to the back door to the basement room and entered with flair as she always did, finding that the party was already in full swing. 10-15 men in suits were walking around, sitting, and talking with each other, and the women who had been hired to entertain them. Some were already naked, some were still dressed, and a few were even being led into the more intimate parts of the building for private sessions. Feyre looked around a minute longer, and tried to find the leader, the man they were all here for, but was unable to. She caught the attention of one of the other girls and asked her.

"We don't know." She shrugged. "We were just told to entertain until you got here." She smiled at Feyre. "Don't squirt." Feyre laughed and looked around, deciding that if the girls didn't know who the man of honor was, she might as well start her show. She climbed up onto the table at the center of the room and motioned for the man who worked the spotlight to point it on her. She waited until the whole room was looking at her and clapped her hands together.

"Some of you have been here before I have no doubt," She looked around and smiled, waving at a few men who nodded. "You remember me from last time." Some nodded again. "I am the Beauty and I am here for my own pleasure." She put her hands on the fabric of her dress, inching it up until it was at her knees. "I will demonstrate." She sank onto her knees and parted her legs, pulling her dress up until the cool air of the room hit her sensitive skin. She saw the eyes of the men in the room widen, she saw them adjusting the way they were sitting, little hints that she hadn't even had to touch herself yet to get their attention. She held up the dress, making sure that everyone could see, taking two fingers from her other hand and putting them in her mouth, wetting them slowly before tracing a line down her stomach. She moved slower as she got closer to her target, eventually sighing as she entered her own fingers into her pussy. She flexed her fingers for a moment before pulling them out slightly, pushing them back in and out, sighing and letting her head fall back. She continued this for a few more moments before looking around.

"Can someone hold my dress please?" She looked around, still moving her fingers slowly in and out. "How about you?" She made eye contact with someone standing close by. "Will you please hold my dress?" He nodded and stepped forward, taking it from her and holding it. She moved her fingers from inside herself and began to work them closer to her clit, breathing deeply and using her now liberated hand to push her breasts from inside her dress, letting them bounce as she rode her own hand, keeping her mouth open and her eyes closed, her fingers moving quickly. She had done this many times before, and knew exactly what to do.

"There will be a contest." She said, breathless as she looked around at them. She made eye contact with many of the men, as she looked around the room, some of them not bothering to look up from her spread legs and others leaning forward slightly as though she was about to tell them a secret. "You will now watch me cum." She moved quicker. "And then it will be your turn." She adjusted her legs slightly as her muscles began to tense. "To see if tonight is the night that one of you." She waved her free hand wildly for a moment before taking one of her breasts between her fingers, massaging the peaked nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. "Will make me cum." She made eye contact with the man standing across from her as she gasped, groaning as she came and thrusting her fingers back inside her body, her hips bucking towards her hand as she relaxed, twitching when her own thumb grazed her clit, looking up at them and smiling.

"Your turn." She turned to the man holding her dress, taking it back and pulling it over her head, leaving her naked except for the heels she wore, and the pearls that hung around her neck. "Thank you for holding that." She told him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She took his hand and guided it between her legs, laying back and lifting her knees. He held onto one of her knees and started to move his fingers around her pussy, moving his other hand up to grip her breast. She could already tell he wouldn't get far, as there was no confidence in his movements. She let him try a bit longer and shook her head.

"Sorry lovely." She blew him a kiss. "Not tonight." She looked around and saw someone else approach her, kneeling before her he started to work her with his mouth. Feyre laid back and sighed, letting her legs fall on either side of his head and spreading her arms wide. "That feels good." And it did, but not good enough. After a while of him trying to find her clit to suck on it she pushed him away as well. No one else approached her and she laughed softly.

"No one else?" She looked around, pouting. "No one else wants to try."

"I will, but I'm afraid I'll succeed to easily." Feyre could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She knew that voice, she had heard it before and while it was one that she associated only with pleasure, she had never heard it here.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." She continued to look around, trying to find the man who had said he would try. "No one else has come close."

"Well, we can't have you all hot and bothered can we?" He stepped closer and she immediately recognized his gait. The way he sauntered towards her with a smirk to match her own. Rhysand.

"I'll need helping holding her down though." He said and unbuttoned his coat, letting it fall from his shoulders. He rolled up his sleeves and looked down at her. Feyre felt small and exposed in a way that being naked in front of a crowd never had before. "Can't have her trying to escape." Feyre knew she could call for help. That one scream would send the security team from upstairs running to her side, knowing that in this business there were plenty of people who didn't know when it was time to stop playing. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. So she sat up, spreading her legs wide and looking him in the eye. His gaze didn't falter for a second as he looked at her, and he gestured for the men to take hold of her. She did not break his gaze as her arms were pulled away from her torso. She did not stop staring when her thighs were spread and her body was brought to the edge of the table, giving him access to her most intimate parts in a way she almost never allowed. Hands grabbed her and held her down while Rhysand came closer. She looked up at him and saw that he was still smirking.

"My own personal feast." He murmured, and she felt his fingers inside her. The first push made her tense up, and she cried out without meaning to, pushing her lips together and looking at him as she laughed.

"Don't close your mouth now, it makes such pretty sounds." He looked around at the others. "Tell her you want to hear her cum." She heard various versions of it, all of them looking at her with greed in their eyes.

"We have to give the people what they want." He shrugged and lowered his head to her core. His tongue pushed into her folds and she groaned, her legs tensing at the intrusion, his hands going to her breasts and kneading them as his mouth started to work. She could feel his breath on the skin above her clit, making the muscles in her stomach tense, and she felt her legs want to close.

"Don't close now." The man holding her right thigh chuckled, pinching and pulling back even harder. She groaned again and closed her mouth. Rhysand stopped and looked up at her.

"I thought we had agreed that you would keep your mouth open." He began to remove his tie. "Here." He handed it to another man. "Make sure she can't close her mouth." The tie was forced between her lips and she groaned again, unable to bring her lips together as he tied it behind her head. The noises escaping her now making Rhysand laugh, before he worked her again with his tongue. He brought her to the edge a few times and let her drift back down, frustrating her beyond belief, as he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Shall I let her cum this time?" He would ask the group, and then look down at her. "Do you want to cum?" She refused to acknowledge him, which only made him shake his head as the other men laughed. He was toying with her now and they knew it. "If you want to cum you have to tell me." His smug smile was almost enough to make her scream for security, but she couldn't let him win this easily. She hadn't cum yet, and she tensed up, thinking about the bills she had to pay the next morning and the fact that _someone_ had been stealing her newspaper for the last week, feeling herself further from orgasm and letting her body relax. But Rhysand had played this game as well, and he knew how to make her body respond whether she wanted it to or not, pushing his fingers inside her and leaning his torso over hers, biting down on her nipples and pinching her clit. Her hips began to buck upward to impale herself further on his hand, and he laughed, bringing his face closer to hers and said softly.

"If I thought I could trust you to keep your mouth open I would take that tie out of your mouth." The men laughed, and he brought his lips to her ear, whispering so that only she could hear him. "Then I would hear you say my name like you did before, calling out for _Rhys_, telling me that you needed me." He pulled away and there was something that looked like hurt wrapped up in the smug nature of his eyes. His movements became quicker and she could feel herself nearing the edge again, the moans that were coming from her mouth were getting louder and louder. She could feel herself getting closer, and he looked down at her again.

"Do you want to cum?" He said, and then mouthed, _Feyre?_ and she found herself nodding, the other men laughing triumphantly as he knelt one last time and thrust his tongue into her, holding onto her hips with both hands as the men spread her as wide as they could across the table. She felt every muscle in her body tense at once and a gasping that started with each ripple of his tongue, turning into a cry of pleasure that she couldn't stop, riding his face and desperately trying to climb away from him, unable to move because of the men holding her down. It was almost too much and her back arched off the table, her breasts peaked as the guttural sounds coming from her throat lessened, her body quivering as Rhysand stood up, telling the men to let go of her. Her arms stayed where they were and her legs fell slack, her feet still in her heels dangling towards the floor. The tie was removed from her mouth and the men all walked away, asking Rhys to tell them how he had made her cum like that. He laughed and for a moment, Feyre thought he was going to tell them of their past. That not so long ago her favorite thing was to allow Rhys to bend her over whatever table was closest and fuck her until she was seeing stars. But instead he shrugged and told them that they needed to _believe_ that they could do it and that was the trick. She stayed where she was for a minute longer before sitting up, looking around for her dress, hoping she could sneak off without anyone else seeing her. She felt for her lipstick and wiped the corners of her mouth, seeing it on the floor. She grabbed it and heard Rhys again, cursing him as she turned.

"Where do you think you're going with that?"

"My show is over." She told him. "I'm leaving."

"Not with that you're not." He held out his hand for it. "I did what no one else could, I want a present." He motioned for her to come back to him and she looked at the other girls, who just shrugged. They didn't know what to do either." So Feyre picked it up and walked to him, handing it over and watching as he brought the cloth over his legs. "Good girl." He told her. "You're welcome by the way." He said, and she nearly punched him. "I didn't hear you say thank you." She had to fight not to roll her eyes.

"Thank you." She grit out, and he continued to look at her. "Thank you for making me cum."

"That's more like it." He reached for the nearest girl and pulled her onto his lap. "If I want will you put this on and tell me I can't make you cum?" He laughed as she walked away, heading for the back of the room and the door that would grant her sanctuary, closing it behind her and covering her chest, hoping she didn't run into anyone as she made her way back to her dressing room. She took her heels off and started to run up the stairs, making it to the landing and sighing with relief, opening the door and closing it behind her, looking in the mirror at her disheveled appearance and sitting at her vanity, not bothering to get dressed. She looked at herself for a moment and thought about Rhysand. She hadn't seen hi in months, but she couldn't deny that while most of what her body had done during the show had made her mad at him, there was something about the way his tongue caressed her that made her wish they were alone. That instead of the smug Rhys that wanted nothing more than to humiliate her, he had been the kind Rhys that she was used to. The one that wanted to sleep beside her and hold her close, stroking her hair and telling her that she was beautiful. The one that had taken a bath with her and had washed every inch of her body with such care that it had brought her to tears. The sincerity of the time they had spent together soiled by the person she had seen in that basement. A side of him that part of her had always known existed but had never wanted to awaken. A part that- a knock on the door brought her back to herself.

"One minute." She got up and pulled her robe off the back of the door. The thin material grazing her still sensitive skin as she wrapped around her body and tied it off. She opened the door and found Rhys standing before her, the hard look in his eyes from before gone, and the pain that she had seen there before on full display. He was holding her red dress in his hands, put forward like a peace offering as she met his eyes. He sighed and blinked a few times.

"We need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo if you liked it let me know and maybe there will be a part two.


End file.
